In 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), in a radio communication system corresponding to LTE (Long Term Evolution) for which standards are currently being set up, a radio base station eNB assigns a resource block in radio communication between the radio base station (eNB) and a radio terminal (UE) (for example, refer to NPL 1).
Furthermore, in the radio communication system corresponding to LTE, one of FDD (Frequency Division Duplex) and TDD (Time Division Duplex) is employed in the radio communication between the eNB and the UE.